Military personnel, police officers, and others, generally referred to as trainees, are taught to remain low when involved in various situations. Their respective safety zones are at levels close to the ground or floor. Training devices and methods are needed to teach these individuals to stay within their safety zones and out of potential harm.
Military personnel and police officers have safety zones low to the floor where there is less chance that a bullet will strike them. Likewise, the safety zone for a firefighter is near the floor. When a fire starts within a structure, smoke and heat are created that rise and accumulate in the ceiling areas. During the early stages of the fire, the unsafe levels of smoke and heat remain at the upper levels of the structure. As the fire increases, the amount of smoke and heat increases pushing the unsafe levels to lower regions. As the fire continues, the smoke and heat increases until the entire structure is filled to unsafe levels.
Methods and devices for training are necessary so persons know how to respond when they are introduced into these environments. The training methods and devices should be effective to teach persons to remain in a low or crouched position when entering a potentially dangerous situation. This will re-enforce the importance of keeping themselves out of unsafe areas. The training method and device should be adaptable to cover a variety of vertical and horizontal safety zones. Additionally, the training method and device should also be adaptable to teaching other unsafe areas and zones that may be at various orientations including perpendicular to a floor, at an angle to a floor, at upper reaches of an area, etc.
Further, the device and method may be portable to be used at a variety of different training facilities. The device can be shared by various different personnel. The portability and adaptability of the system would provide for a cost-effective training method for teaching a large number of trainees.